Morning Wood
by Ryu Matsuo
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive fantasizes of his demon Butler. One-shot, smut, zesty lemons. M for a reason.


A/N: I took a break from writing "One Thousand and One Nights" to write this lovely little smut filled one-shot. I will be resuming work on "OTON" very soon, I should have chapter 3 out relatively shortly. 3

* * *

_Peach coloured lips parted slightly. A light blush danced across the pale flesh. Hushed moans filled the expansive room. A sheen of sweat formed on his forehead, his back arching in one fluid motion. Small hands fisted the sheets as he was pounded into. The knot tightened in the pit of his stomach as he arched his back again. He stared at the man above him through half lidded eyes. The man's deep amber eyes took in the squirming boy beneath him as he adjusted his angle, determined to make the boy see stars._

_"Sebastian!" The boy cried out, "Th-there! More... Sebasti-" He cut himself short as he brought a fist to his mouth. Sebastian smirked as the boy begged him. He latched onto a particularly soft patch of skin and suckled it. Ciel mewled quietly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. The amber eyed man drove into the small boy harder, aiming for the child's prostate._

_"Bocchan... You're so tight." Sebastian whispered seductively. "Come for me, Ciel." Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's back in an attempt to hold onto something. Moaning loudly as Sebastian abused his prostate his release came all to fast, white exploded in his vision as his sticky essence coated his belly. Sebastian smirked as he gave a last few thrusts into the spasming cavern and then spilled his seed._

_Collapsing onto the bed next to the boy he smiled. "Bocchan, you truly are beautiful." he said quietly._

XXX

Ciel jolted awake. He stared up at the ceiling. It was still dark outside in the early morning. He brought a hand up to his face and covered his eyes. "Why? Why do I fantasize about a lowly servant such as him?" He felt sick to his stomach. Such thoughts would have to be reprimanded. It was scandalous for a boy his age to have fantasies about a servant, no less another man. He wrapped his slender fingers around his aching manhood and cursed himself for succumbing to such vulgar acts.

His brow furrowed as he lost himself in his self pleasure. He called out the name of the one he desired the most. Oh how he wished the demon was the one administering his pleasure. He pushed himself up with his free hand so he was sitting. He sat cross legged on his bed as his fingers danced on his now fully erect member. A blush staining his porcelain skin, he licked his lips as he brought his free hand to cup his balls. His moans and mewls quickly filled the room.

He let go of his tender flesh and crawled to the headboard and pressed himself against the cool wood. Sebastian's name spilled from Ciel's lips as he continued to stroke himself at an agonizingly slow pace. He slid down the wood and rested his chest and head in his pillows as he raised his perfectly rounded ass into the air. His pace quickened slightly as he suckled on his slender fingers. Withdrawing his fingers from his mouth he positioned the first of his fingers at his quivering entrance. Sharply sucking in air he plunged his finger into the warm cavern.

The morning sun had long since risen over the horizon and now attempted to peak through the heavy curtains. Ciel inhaled as he inserted a second finger and moved them around, getting used to the feeling of being stretched. He let slip a moan as he began to scissor himself, stretching his entrance in preparation for something he knew he wouldn't be able to obtain. His breathing came faster, heart rate increased, that familiar knot forming in his belly. His release was coming to quickly for the young Phantomhive's taste.

XXX

Another sleepless night passed for the demon butler. He began the morning preparations for his master's breakfast. Going over the daily schedule with the three servants several times, he sent them on their way. Sebastian finished his preparations and arranged the plates, cup, and various other items on the teacart. Pulling out his pocket watch he checked the time. He was right on schedule. He put his pocket watch away, rolled down his sleeves, removed the apron and placed it on the proper hook. Throwing on his tail coat he wheeled the cart out of the kitchen.

He arrived shortly at his master's bedroom and knocked before he opened the door. Rather than the sight of his sleeping master he was greeted with moans and mewls. Sebastian was astounded. When he recovered from his momentary shock he smirked and closed the door behind him. The sight was beautiful. His precious Bocchan's ass was high in the air, both hands working his underdeveloped body, touching all of his sensitive points.

Ciel arched his back, his hair plastered to his face from the sweat. Sebastian licked his lips before walking towards the oblivious Phantomhive. Sebastian eyed the boy, drinking in his delicate features. A loud moan escaped the boy's lips and Sebastian found himself itching to relieve the growing pressure in his pants. Ciel's fingers probed as deep as they would go. He looked behind him, unaware of the demons presence in the room, and let out a long drawn out moan.

"Ooohh.. They.. they won't go.. deeper. Se-bastian..." He moaned softly to himself. Sebastian's smirk only widened at the mention of his name and he began to strip himself leaving only his pants on. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and over to Ciel. He startled the boy when he licked the shell of is ear.

"Bocchan..." The demon purred, "How long have you been like this?" He questioned, taking Ciel's hand away from his backside. Ciel snapped out of his lust filled state and scrambled to the other side of the bed. Clutching at the sheets he miscalculated and tumbled off the bed rather clumsily.

"Se-Sebastian! How long-" he began only to be cut off by the butler's hand.

"Long enough to hear you, call my name so... deliciously." Sebastian said slowly. He got off the bed and made his way to the young Earl. Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes and sighed as he was picked up off the floor and placed on his bed. "Bocchan, you really must be wary of your actions. It would be good of you to watch out for unwarranted actions." Sebastian scolded softly. "Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me what you are doing, and why you..." he crawled on top of Ciel, his hair falling like fine silk from behind his ears. He brought his face close to Ciel's ear, "moaned my name." He purred licking Ciel's ear.

Ciel shuddered under the pale man. He looked at him innocently. "Sebastian... I..." he opened his mouth to speak again right as Sebastian captured his lips with his own. Ciel's eyes widened. He didn't want this, but at the same time he had wanted the demon for such a long time. Ciel closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss. His butler pulled away breaking the kiss after a few seconds. He looked down at Ciel.

"Bocchan... Give me your body." He purred. Ciel was confused by this statement. Sebastian chuckled darkly before he clarified himself. "Bocchan, I am asking you to give me your body..." He purred as a gloved hand wandered the boy's taught flesh. Ciel writhed under his touch, his cock twitching as Sebastian's hand came in contact with it. Ciel covered his face with both arms as Sebastian's hand firmly grasped his stiff cock. Sebastian smirked at the reaction he received. Releasing the boy he gently removed Ciel's arms from his face.

"Do not be embarrassed Bocchan. Keep your eyes open and watch." He said softly before bringing his hand up to his mouth. He bit into the cloth of his glove and slowly removed it from his hand. He repeated the action with his other hand. Ciel watched in suspicion, unsure of what was about to take place.

Ciel struggled in a last ditch effort. Maybe he didn't want this after all. He was only thirteen and about to be fucked senseless by the horny demon above him. Sebastian smirked at the wriggling boy beneath him. He brought his hand up to cup the boy's cheek and moved close to the boy's ear and nibbled the sensitive flesh. Ciel halted his struggle as a finger was slipped into his mouth, followed by two more.

"Suck them, Bocchan." The demon ordered softly. The boy gave him a suspicious look but wrapped his mouth around the three fingers offered to him. Forcing down the temptation to bite them, Ciel swirled his tongue around the three digits watching as the lust and desire shone in the demon's eyes. He sucked hard on them, making sure they were covered in his saliva.

"That's enough..." Sebastian murmured. Ciel released them and flinched slightly as the raven haired man bent down and captured Ciel's lips in a sweet kiss. Sebastian bit Ciel's bottom lip, resulting in the boy opening his mouth and allowing Sebastian to slip in his tongue. Ciel moaned as Sebastian's tongue pulled and sucked, probed and mapped out the boy's wet cavern. Sebastian used the kiss as a distraction as he slipped a wet finger into Ciel's entrance. The steel-blue haired boy broke away from the kiss and let out a sharp yelp as Sebastian forced his finger in.

"Sebastian...!" Ciel bit his bottom lip. He tightened his muscles in a futile attempt to protect himself. Sebastian sighed as he cupped Ciel's face with his free hand. He kissed the boy's forehead as he adjusted his legs.

"Do you want this to hurt?" He asked softly, trying to distract the boy from the pain.

"...it's going to hurt?" Ciel managed to choke out. His shaking slowed considerably. He saw the worry reflected in Sebastian's amber eyes.

"It won't hurt as much if you keep still and remain relaxed." Ciel just chewed on his lip and nodded. He winced as Sebastian slipped in a second finger and tears broke lose as the third joined.

"...Sebastian...stop! St-Stop...it hurts!" Sebastian's so-called heart broke at the pained cries as he kissed each and every tear away that fell from the clenched eyes. He tried to scissor his fingers, but every movement created more pain for the child. His amber eyes widened as Ciel's hard on started to soften.

"Bocchan...relax. I need you to relax. You want this right?" The boy nodded stiffly.

"Then just relax. I promise, if it gets too much, I'll stop and I'll just let you sleep...nothing more."

Ciel sniffed and tried to calm himself down. He felt the demon caress his face and kiss his neck softly, making him almost forget about the three fingers currently inside of him. Sebastian felt the boy relax under his kisses and touches, and decided to start stretching him again. Ciel jumped and jerked at the weird feeling inside of him and wriggled about, trying to will away the pain.

Sebastian was searching in vain for the sweet spot that would make all the hurt disappear before his master called out for them to stop. The raven haired man wanted, no, he needed this to happen! It would kill him if Ciel wanted to stop. He's been anticipating this moment for so long. He really, really needed to find that one special spot.

"Oh! Sebastian!"

He hit the same spot a couple more times, scissoring his fingers and making sure that the boy under him was well and truly stretched, more so than he already was, before pulling them out and lifting up the child's legs. Ciel whimpered as the fingers left his body and felt a wave of embarrassment hit him as Sebastian took hold of his legs and lifted them up into the air. He refused to open his eyes, but he heard the demon shuffled around a bit, before settling down.

"Bocchan, no, Ciel...no matter what, I want you to relax and stay relaxed."

Ciel looked at the man above him as he said his name. He nodded his head and chewed harder on his lip as he felt Sebastian begin to enter him. He was much, much bigger than three measly fingers and his own tiny fingers. Ciel fisted the sheets below him and cried out as the amber eyed man forced himself deeper and deeper into his underdeveloped body. The older man moaned as the tight heat enveloped him and pulled him in. Then, with a final cry of pain from Ciel, Sebastian was all the way in.

They both panted softly. Ciel was squirming. He had never felt so weird...ever. Sebastian was trying desperately not to pull all the way out and slam back in. The boy just felt so good.

Ciel's tiny chest heaved up and down with every breathe he took while Sebastian concentrated on the movement in order to keep himself together. It was getting harder not to move and he felt his patience crumbling away.

Ciel then jerked his hips up and the butler felt all of his self-control vanish. He pulled out of the small boy and then pushed back in. Ciel yelped and his hands found their way to the elders back, he hadn't been ready for Sebastian to move yet.

"S-Sebas...tian...Sebastian...wait...don't..."

Sebastian's mind was clouded over with lust as he withdrew and then slammed back in over and over again. Every little noise Ciel made was like music to Sebastian's ears. He could sense the discomfort coming from the boy and started to search for that sweet spot again. He angled his hips in different directions, trying to aim for the one thing that would change Ciel's pain and trade it in for pleasure.

Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's pale flesh, marking it. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted... he didn't know what he wanted. It felt weird. The pain was like a throbbing ache that the back of his mind registered as something bad. He was about to call out for Sebastian to stop when something changed and his eyes opened up to see stars dancing in front of them. He arched his back and dragged his nails across the delicate skin hard.

"Sebastian! Do that again... please!" He moaned.

The amber eyed man grinned in triumph as he discovered the exact place that would bring Ciel pleasure. He shifted his hips and then pulled out all the way. He glanced down at the hazy eyed boy on the bed and slammed all the way in again, hitting that spot dead on. This caused Ciel to cry out. His fingers scrabbling across his butler's back making more bright red lines. He felt the same bubble of heat travel downwards. He was so close, so very close. He was on the verge of coming when Sebastian grasped his erection in a vice-like grip.

"Why did you not tell me?" Sebastian panted. Ciel almost screamed with frustration and thrashed around on the bed. Sebastian couldn't really be serious, could he?

"Well? Tell me or else." The demon said coolly.

"Or else...what!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian's grin turned feral and he stopped his thrusting.

"I'll pull out now and leave." He said with a teasing look. Ciel glared hard at him and his face twisted with anger.

"You wouldn't dare..." The boy said in a small voice.

"Try me. Now, why was I not informed of your infatuation for me?" He asked sternly looking at the small boy beneath him. Ciel bit his lip and was tempted not to say anything. He wanted Sebastian to carry on, but he didn't want to play these stupid games with him. Ciel could always finish himself off... Plus, Ciel could always just order the demon to continue.

"I'm not hearing an answer. Does that mean you are too ashamed to tell me?" Sebastian asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"No! Stop... playing these games." The boy protested.

"Then tell me. If you don't I'll just leave and you can finish yourself off." Sebastian muttered cold heartedly. Ciel didn't reply and instead turned his head to the side to avoid looking at the smug grin. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and leaned down to Ciel's ear, feeling the blue haired child twitch as he moved slightly inside of him.

"...I can always leave you like this, Ciel. Perhaps one of the other servants could help me..." Ciel's eyes widened as he snapped his head around to face Sebastian.

"You wouldn't! That's not fair..." He protested again.

"Oh? You wanna know what isn't fair? Watching you go day to day, staring at me with those eyes. Watching my every move." Sebastian hissed and pulled all the way out before thrusting in harshly.

"Oooh...Se-Sebastian..." Sebastian didn't stop, continuing to thrust in and out, making sure to push harder each time.

"Why won't... you.. tell me?" His hips snapped back and forth and he quickened his movements, never taking his hand off the base of Ciel's member.

"Well...?" He asked again. Ciel clenched his eyes shut as the pain of not being able to come burned inside of him. It was just pooling inside of his stomach and the poor boy felt ready to explode. Sebastian just pushed inside of him harder and quicker, hitting that sweet spot straight on every time. It became too much for him to handle.

"Because you're a demon. You can't love a human. I read it in a book. You don't love, you only lust after humans!" He babbled. Sebastian smirked and released Ciel, watching the body below him writhe and squirm with pleasure.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The demon butler saw the white liquid shoot out and cover his and Ciel's stomachs. The boy twitched and clenched his whole body as waves of pleasure rippled up and down his spine. The sudden tense up of his body caused Sebastian to lose it as well as he came inside of Ciel, groaning as ecstasy clouded over his mind. Sebastian gave another feeble thrust, panting harshly and bracing himself against the headboard. He looked down with hazy amber eyes to see Ciel looking content and peaceful, his body still giving the occasional twitch as it settled down.

Sebastian pulled out and sighed as he saw the damage he had done. Ciel would most likely find it difficult to sit down for at least a week, maybe more. Ciel's chest rose and fell in an unsteady rhythm as he watched Sebastian clean them both. The small boy drew in a breath sharply as Sebastian's hand lightly brushed his bright red, raw, and abused entrance.

"Bocchan, what you say is half true." Sebastian finally said breaking the silence. He was now helping Ciel to sit up as he began to carefully dress him. Ciel eyed his now fully clothed butler as he dressed him.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" He whispered softly, unsure of his own words. Sebastian began buttoning his master's shirt. He looked up as he buttoned the last button and smiled.

"Bocchan, a demon is capable of love. But it is a difficult concept. Even for a human such as your self." He explained as he stood up and extended a hand to help the boy stand. Ciel just looked at the demon butler before him. There was something the demon was up to, but he wasn't sure if he was just being overly suspicious.

"What are you saying Sebastian?" He asked with a questioning look. Sebastian dropped his hand and wheeled the cart with Ciel's breakfast on it to the side of his bed.

"Today's breakfast is your choice of scones with a whipped crème topping or a German styled crepe. Paired with Jackson's Earl Grey." Sebastian relayed the menu to Ciel as he began to set up the choices.

"I want the scone. And, you're avoiding my question, Sebastian." He said looking at the taller man as he prepared the scone and whipped crème topping. He handed Ciel the plate and smirked.

"Bocchan, what I am saying is..." He leaned down and grabbed Ciel's chin making the boy drop his scone. "What I'm saying, Ciel Phantomhive, is that I am fully capable of loving a human. In fact, I already am in love with a human." His smirk now stretched ear to ear. He bent at the waist still holding onto Ciel's chin and licked off the crème that was on his cheek earning a slight blush from the child.

Ciel looked at the man as his smirk softened to a smile. "Who Sebastian? Who have you fallen in love with?" He asked softly not once breaking eye contact with the demon. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart.

"Why, the young master who sits before me. The king has captured this lowly pawns heart and set it ablaze." He said poetically. Ciel chewed on the inside of his lip.

"You mean... Me?" He asked meekly. Sebastian smiled more as he got down on one knee and took one of Ciel's hands and placed his free hand over his heart.

"Yes, and this humble servant shall be yours until the end. Both as your butler, and if the master chooses, his lover." Sebastian finished his little speech and stood up. He cleared away Ciel's breakfast and wheeled the cart out of the room.

Ciel sat in shock for a moment as Sebastian's words sunk in. "Sebastian, if what you say is true, then what I feel in my heart may also be true." He said as Sebastian reentered the room. The young boy looked at Sebastian with rare tears forming in his eyes. "Do what you want Sebastian." He said as he stood up from the bed and walked passed the butler.

"Sebastian, I will only say his once, so do not forget it." Ciel commanded from the doorway. Sebastian's eyes turned from a dark amber to a bright scarlet.

Ciel hesitated for a split second before turning to face the hall and not his butler. "I love you." The words spilled from his lips like water from a glass. He steeled himself as he moved to leave the room. His arm was caught by Sebastian's hand and he was spun around to face the demon.

Ciel was pulled closer to the demon, his breath quickened as Sebastian's hand traced his jaw. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy sweetly. He stood up straight and watched the flustered boy search for words. Sebastian made the child look up at him and he placed his finger to his lips shushing the boy. He smiled and let go of the child and took a step back. He placed a hand over his heart, got on one knee, and bowed his head.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
